


Love To Burn and Kisses For Days

by imjaebumism



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but you have to squint to find it, there's a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:29:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3989992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imjaebumism/pseuds/imjaebumism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yeah, well you should." Jinyoung honestly has no idea why he's friends with Im Jaebum. The guy is hardheaded as hell and has a temper to boot. "He's gonna think you're a weirdo and woosh, what's that? That, my lovesick friend, flying away over there, goes your chance to fuck him."</p><p>Jaebum is sickeningly obsessed with Jackson. Thing is Jackson doesn't know, Jinyoung is tired of the stalking, Mark might be fucking Jinyoung and Jaebum isn't admitting anything. Welcome to college.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love To Burn and Kisses For Days

Jaebum is at least half in love with Jackson.

And Jinyoung finds it disgusting, really, the way that Jaebum looks at Jackson from across the lecture hall during Psychology like he’s the next best thing since Jesus Christ rose from his tomb after he’d been crucified, or since people saw the first commercials advertising pre-sliced bread. 

"You're drooling."

"Shut up, no I'm not." But he is and even though he tries to make it all coy and not obvious at all, Jinyoung catches it when Jaebum reaches a hand up to swipe against his mouth anyway. 

"I just don't understand why you won't talk to him. It's creepy that all you do is stare." Jinyoung whispers over to him, keeping his gaze forward so that it didn't look like they were talking. Not that it mattered much, this was their biggest class with nearly 80 people if not more, so the teacher wasn't actively seeking out those who weren't paying attention. 

"I'm not listening to you." 

"Yeah, well you should." Jinyoung honestly has no idea why he's friends with Im Jaebum. The guy is hardheaded as hell and has a temper to boot. "He's gonna think you're a weirdo and woosh, what's that? That, my lovesick friend, flying away over there, goes your chance to fuck him."

Jaebum's neck nearly breaks as he turns to stare Jinyoung down, his eyes threatening to pop out of their sockets and it would be so funny, no it is really funny and Jinyoung was to throw a hand over his mouth to not laugh out loud. Jaebum throws a sneer in his direction and turns to face the professor again, "I don't want to fuck him."

After composing himself, the only thing Jinyoung has to do is throw a look at Jaebum, one as dissatisfied as you're talking to ME do you realize that? Roommate of three years, best friend of eight. You can't fucking fool me and Jaebum backs down with a frown, "I don't only want to fuck him."

Jinyoung nods slowly, following Jaebum’s lead and turning his attention back to the professor at the front of the room, "riighhtt."

He swears that isn’t followed by a giggle. 

When class is over, Jaebum runs into the door because he’s too busy trying to walk and watch Jackson pack up his stuff and Jinyoung only laughs and steps over him on the ground so he could leave. 

-

After their first class of the semester Jinyoung stopped attending their philosophy class, deeming it pointless. It wasn’t just him either. More like, him and just about half of the student body honestly, when they only has to print out the notes from online and show up for the tests. Jinyoung always gets an ‘A’ on them and Jaebum would do the same... If that class wasn't another of the three that he shared with Jackson.

And giving up proper observing time is mostly never an option. 

It's sort of bad though, because with Jinyoung not there, there's no one to tell him when he's staring too hard, being too obvious. But he's never been caught before so he prides himself on being stealthier than Jinyoung has ever given him credit for. Jaebum doesn't know when he'll realize that half the shit Jinyoung swears he knows, he doesn't. 

Jaebum can't stop drawing little figurines in the margins of his three subject, college-ruled notebook as the professor drones on and on about Aristotle and all the amazing shit he thought about the world. He hasn't let up on staring at Jackson like a creep (Jinyoung's choice of words, not his own) and he doesn’t know if Jackson’s noticed, but if he does he’s not doing anything about it. 

Someone drops a book on the floor and Jaebum’s gaze flashes quickly to the source of the sound before moving back to Jackson except there's someone staring at him now and… wow, yeah thats a little disconcerting.

Mark Tuan isn’t someone he knows too much about, if anything at all, but he’s friends (if not more than friends?) with Jinyoung so Jaebum’s seen his fair share of him here and there. But he’s looking at Jaebum right now with the kind of smirk on his lips that makes Jaebum think the guy knows more about him despite their two (barely considered) conversations and Jaebum quickly looks away. His pen moves across the ink stained pages of his notebook as if he’s taking notes but can’t help but look up again a few moments after. 

If he tells Jinyoung later that it didn’t feel like his heart grew three times larger in size within his chest and his cheeks didn’t go bright red and his pen didn’t get lost after it fell from his fingers and rolled to the ground when he caught Jackson staring right back at him, it's a total and complete lie, but he has to save face somehow. 

The professor dismisses class then though and the spell is broken, at least on Jaebum’s part, and he’s making quick work of stuffing his notebook into his bookbag and throwing it over his shoulder. But when he’s walking past where Jackson sits to get to the door, he sees the boy still there (sans Mark) and he’s picking his bookbag up and walking towards Jaebum, a soft smile on his lips and a bright sparkle in his eye. 

And alright, okay, Jaebum also doesn’t tell Jinyoung later that the bruise on his arm is from him pinching himself so hard when Jackson is moving to stand right in front of him. 

“Hi,” Jackson says, biting down on the corner of his lip, and what? What do people usually reply to this? To ‘Hi’? Jaebum doesn’t know, and if he ever did know he’s forgotten now so he just stays quiet and. If it’s at all possible, Jackson’s eyes get even brighter and his smile too, almost like he’s trying to contain a chuckle or something and he continues, “I’m Jackson,” (as if Jaebum doesn’t know that) “you’re Jaebum right?”

Hold up. How does he even…?

“You’re in my psych class. And my calc class. And I’m pretty sure your roommate and my roommate are fucking so…” thats Jackson’s response to his non-vocalized question and Jaebum gets enough bodily control to nod a little at that. “Look theres uh-,” he continues when he figures that this whole Jaebum not speaking thing is sticking around but is interrupted when a girl comes bounding into the lecture hall calling Jackson’s name. 

He turns around a little and smiles wide, all teeth, his eyes growing into perfectly shaped half moons and Jaebum almost cries a little. 

The girl’s name is Youngji, Jaebum recognizes her from first year Korean History and once she’s close enough she throws her arms around Jackson’s neck and hugs him tightly, barely noticing Jaebum’s presence.

Jackson is wrapping his arms back around her waist though and he’s seemed to completely forget Jaebum too because he’s turning his face into Youngji’s neck and Jaebum is pretty sure that that stupid smile hasn’t left his face. 

Suffice to say that Jaebum is thoroughly embarrassed when he finally manages to walk out of class, avoiding Jinyoung's questions when he pushes the door to their dorm open and heads straight for his room, his solace found under the blankets. 

Jaebum doesn't go back to class next week. 

-

"I'm not gonna tell you again," Jinyoung threatens, holding onto the back of Jaebum's jacket, his voice low in Jaebum's ear, "you're not going to just drink and mope at this party. You will drink and have fun, promise?"

Jinyoung had literally made him promise to the same thing fifty times before he was even allowed to leave the dorm and another twenty times on their way to the frat house where he could hear the loud thumping music from a mile away. 

"I don't know why you even made me come," Jaebum mumbles as he shook off Jinyoung's grasp, stuffing his hands into his pockets and continuing down the trail to the house, "I told you I'm fine. Everything's fine."

"You haven't been going to your classes for the last week, you can't tell me that everything is fine. Something happened and you're just not sharing with me." Jinyoung concludes, turning his attention back to Jaebum as they reach the front door. There's a few people on the balcony of the house and they could both actually feel the thumping of the bass from out here, "just don't let me be the one bringing your mopey drunk ass home later because I'll leave you to get eaten by wolves."

Jaebum only shrugs because he's pretty sure there's no wolves anywhere near here. 

"Jinyoung!" But... That voice sounds familiar. A redhead comes bounding up the stairs, throwing his arms around Jinyoung's neck. "You came."

"Of course I came," Jinyoung coos at Mark as he returns the embrace, smiling that smile that has his eyes crinkling at the corners, wide and bright. "I promised didn't I?"

Mark smiles back which Jaebum hereby notices as Mark's brand of smile, wide and bright like Jinyoung's but cuter... Way cuter.

"Lets go in." Mark clasps his hand with Jinyoung's but Jinyoung intertwines their fingers as they walk into the dark house, illuminated periodically by flashes of colored light and Jaebum cringes. 

After all the threats that Jinyoung dished out, he’s nowhere to be found once they get their first round of drinks and Jaebum finds a corner to pity-drink in just like he promised not to and it isn’t until his fucking fifth beer, or something, that he starts to actually wanna leave maybe. 

He has better beer in his dorm anyways.

But literally just when he’s about to get up to go, someone comes to sit next him and he almost immediately notices that he knows that smell, he’s dreamed of that smell suffocating him with it’s sweetness and spiciness and everything rolled into one man with bright brown eyes and a brilliant smile.

It’s fucking Jackson.

 

“Hey,” he has a beer in his hand and a smile on his lips and there's something in the way he’s looking at Jaebum but shifting his gaze so that he’s not doing so for more than a second. Finally he settles on looking down at his lap and taking small sips of whatever is in his red solo cup.

After a few seconds of Jaebum being completely and totally immobile for way longer than would be considered polite, Jaebum wants to up and run away but he figures he should know how this works by now. And maybe he should stop freaking Jackson out by just staring at him whenever he starts a conversation. So he says, “Hi.” and that's good, smooth, totally not even remotely douche-like. Jaebum looks down out at the party raging on in front of them then back to Jackson. 

Jackson only smiles back, with white, gleaming teeth, and something probably dies inside of Jaebum. They’re quiet for a while, and Jackson isn’t looking at Jaebum so Jaebum takes his chance and drags his eyes down his body, his chest rattling with the deep, preparatory breath he takes in. Jackson is wearing black, tight (really tight) skinny jeans that Jaebum can barely make out in the dark room. The leather of his jacket reflects the light and there’s a thin white shirt peeking out and escaping under it. In other circumstances, maybe Jaebum would peel it off his broad shoulders and maybe bite the skin under. Maybe in his dreams tonight. Hopefully. Most definitely.

But he has a girlfriend. 

Oh, right. Youngji. Looking around Jaebum doesn’t really catch sight of her, though he thinks that with her hair dyed that bright red she wouldn’t be that hard to spot even in the masses. But her not being here doesn’t mean anything really. She could be studying, or coming later and if it's the latter Jaebum doesn’t really wanna be around for her arrival. 

Jackson opens his mouth after downing what's left of his drink and turns towards Jaebum so that they’re facing each other now. This way though, Jaebum can’t hide the way he’s staring unabashedly at Jackson, and with the alcohol in his system, he isn’t really trying to either. 

Honestly, fuck Youngji. 

“I’m surprised you’re here.” Jackson says, his tongue coming out to wet his bottom lip. 

“Why?” Jaebum figures that if it's one syllable words, he could speak to Jackson without stuttering or something. 

“Didn’t know you knew about it? Doesn’t seem like your scene.” It isn’t and if it weren’t for Jinyoung he’d be in his room, sipping on a cheap alternative to rum and coke and watching Spongebob Squarepants reruns. Exactly his scene. “I tried to tell you about it last week, but you left?”

Uh, yeah. What does he say to that? “Sorry. Something came up is all. You seemed busy too.”

“I wasn’t?” Jackson tilts his head a little to one side, looking at Jaebum with those puppy eyes that makes Jaebum want to go out and adopt a few thousand puppies so that he never has to miss that look. “Oh, with Youngji? She had just come back from studying abroad and she’d been looking for me. I’m sorry if it looked like I was blowing you off. She’s a really good friend, is all.”

Friend? Okay wow Jaebum feels like the biggest fart face in the world and he kinda wants to walk away and jump off of the roof of this house. It's only two stories so he’d probably only break a leg or arm and cause himself more pain than it's all worth though so he just stays seated, watching Jackson twiddle with the ring on his thumb. He feels so fucking relieved though. 

Jackson, as always really you shouldn’t be surprised, breaks the lull in the conversation. 

“It’s really loud in here.” And Jaebum hadn’t noticed before but, yeah, it is. They’ve been having to yell over the music. 

Jaebum nods, looking at Jackson with apprehension in his gaze.

“Wanna leave?” Jackson asks, his voice slightly hopeful.

Its really only a second of hesitation on Jaebum’s part because he can’t believe this is happening before he’s choking on a, “yes,” and following Jackson out of the loud, hot, smoke-filled house and into the much less chaotic outside. The air is crisp and smells so great, like trees and freshly fallen rain and Jaebum and Jackson walk on the drenched leaves littering the pathway to the dorms. Jaebum just follows after Jackson, hands in his pockets, not even asking where they’re headed.

“Mark-,” Jackson says, while they’re walking, his fingers intertwining his hands together and his head down, “this’ll sound weird but Mark, you know Mark, right?” He doesn’t give room for Jaebum to answer because of course he knows Mark. Well he knows of Mark. “He says like-- just says some things. About you. Having to do with me.”

“Oh yeah?” Jaebum looks straight ahead, betraying nothing, “Like what?”

Jackson is only quiet for a second, “like… that you’re into me. Kinda things.”

Jaebum nods. Okay. He could go with this. Unless Jackson totally freaks out and screams about how much of a freak Jaebum is for watching him for so long or says something along the lines of sorry, but I’m not gay, it could only go uphill from here, honestly. So instead of denying it (which probably wouldn’t even work anyways. Mark did catch him staring at him that day in class and if he's telling Jackson everything now) Jaebum just takes in a short breath, and then another one, and says, “He’s right.”

“Oh.” Is all Jackson says and Jaebum looks at him to find Jackson biting his lip and looking anywhere but straight at Jaebum and that's probably not a good sign… but then Jackson's smiling a little, just a quirk of the corner of his lip and Jaebum convinces himself that he might have nothing to worry about after all. 

They don’t say anything to each other on the rest of the walk, and then they’re in front of Jaebum’s dorm and Jaebum doesn’t know where to go from here. 

“Are you gonna invite me in?” Jackson asks with a bashful smile, looking up at Jaebum from under his dark lashes and Jaebum’s pants totally don’t get tighter. They really don’t. 

“Uh- yeah. Yeah. Do you wanna come in?” Jaebum’s already searching for his key in his pockets but, shit why’d he have to wear his cargo pants?

Jackson only chuckles a little and follows Jaebum in when he finally gets the door open and the lights on in the sitting room. Jaebum walks into the small kitchen while Jackson’s standing by the door, taking in the room for like five seconds before he’s just looking down, unaware of where to go or what to do and Jaebum lets him be lost for a little so he could maybe get his shit together. 

Okay, Jaebum starts, his hands resting against the counter tops, he’s in your fucking dorm and, unless Jaebum’s game is completely off from the last time he’s hooked up (um… he can’t even remember when the last time was) Jackson seems to be into him. If anything he’s gunning for something… and Jaebum doesn’t want to fuck this up. He really doesn’t want to fuck this up. 

So he downs a glass of water (okay he downs two glasses of water) and brings another out for Jackson, finding him on the couch with his jacket and snapback off next to him and his toned, tan arms there for everyone to see. 

Well… for Jaebum to see. Fuck. 

“I got you water.” Jaebum says and the alcohol is wearing off and his voice is wavering because, Jackson is on his couch. 

“Thanks.” Jackson takes the cup from Jaebum and Jaebum just stands by the armrest, awkwardly shifting from side to side until Jackson is placing his cup on his and Jinyoung’s coffee table and standing up. And they were already sorta close when Jackson was sitting down, but now that he’s standing up there's not much space in between them, it wouldn’t take much for Jaebum to reach over and pull Jackson to him, but he’s not going to do it. The alcohol in his system is all but gone completely and the guts that Jaebum had to invite Jackson in seems to be all he had left in the end. 

But he honestly doesn’t have to worry about it too long because Jackson reaches out and grabs Jaebum’s hand, intertwining their fingers together and tugging just a little so that they’re facing each other. Jaebum looks down and he inwardly gets all giddy about the way Jackson’s hand feels around his, but he’ll never admit it to anyone who asks. When he looks back up though, Jackson’s looking up at him (because he’s just that tiny bit shorter than Jaebum) and there’s that soft glint in Jackson's eye that makes Jaebum smile a little and then Jackson’s kissing him. 

And holy hell its perfect.

Jackson’s lips are chapped from the breeze outside, Jaebum can’t imagine his feeling any different, but they’re quick to turn soft as Jaebum swipes his tongue across them. Jackson bites his lower lip and he gasps in surprise; Jackson does it again, and this time he grows bolder, sliding his tongue into Jaebum’s mouth. Everything feels so warm now, the way Jackson seems to be holding him in place with his hand wrapped tightly around Jaebum’s upper arm, the other around him, pressing into the small of back under his shirt. Jaebum shivers. 

He feels Jackson slightly pull out to smile, and Jaebum chases quickly after his lips because even a millisecond is too long to not be kissing jackson now that he knows the feeling. The hand that's on Jaebum’s back shifts forward, to his stomach, fingers running down the happy trail that disappears into the waistband of his pants. 

Jackson’s hand steadily goes lower and lower, and Jaebum is having a hard time fainting from how the lightheadedness seems to progress through all of this. If he plays his cards right, maybe he’ll end up not having to imagine Jackson naked after all. Jackson turns them around so Jaebum’s back is to the couch and he pushes him, hard, so that he falls right into the cushion. There’s already a sense of dread settling down in his stomach, because maybe he had the wrong idea, but then Jackson is kneeling in front of him, tugging on the metal of his fly, and oh God. 

But Jaebum’s mind is moving 10 miles per second and he kind of doesn’t want to believe that this is happening, he almost convinces himself that it's a dream and all he has to do to wake up is pinch himself on his arm. But the last thing he wants is to stop this and the last thing he’s going to do is pretend that this isn’t everything he’s ever wanted and more. 

So he reaches for the back of his shirt and tugs it off quickly, lets it happen, only having to lift his hips up a little so Jackson could pull his pants down, dragging his boxers down with it. Then Jackson is wrapping his fingers around Jaebum’s already hard dick, pumping loosely at first. He’s leaning down and Jaebum can’t look away for more than one second as jackson runs his lips over Jaebum’s thigh, latching onto a piece of skin and sucking on it, his hand continuously moving up then down Jaebum’s dick. 

When there’s probably an impressively sized bruise there, Jackson moves up a little bit, but Jaebum’s dick is right by his cheek and his tongue is so close to where Jaebum’s been dreaming of ever since he watched Jackson chew on his pen during a psych test a few weeks ago. He isn’t making a move to get closer though, and Jaebum’s own fingers are threatening to fall off from lack of blood flow from where they’re gripping so tightly around the blanket that Jinyoung keeps on the couch for whenever they end up falling asleep there. Jackson’s warm lips press against the base of Jaebum’s dick though and Jaebum closes his eyes when he feels a hint of tongue there. 

He wants to fucking tangle his fingers in Jackson’s hair and force Jackson to stop fucking teasing him, but he just bites on his lips so hard that he’s sure he draws blood until Jackson has peppered kisses all over his dick and is poised at the head. 

“Jackson, fuck.” Jaebum sighs, his head lolling sideways on the back of the couch. He’s two seconds from crying when Jackson finally takes him into his mouth, going all the way down and relaxing his throat when Jaebum hits the back of it. Jaebum chokes on a breath and forces himself to look as Jackson bobs up and down on his cock, tongues at the slit and then pumps the slick-with-spit skin with a tight fist. Jackson follows that routine because its working, effortlessly tossing Jaebum off the precipice and throwing any semblance of calm, cool and collected he ever had out of the window.

It feels like a lot like two seconds, maybe three but it must’ve been longer, when Jaebum feels himself coming more than him actually knowing its happening. It lands all over his stomach and when he’s done Jackson’s kissing him, his knee anchoring itself in between Jaebum’s legs on the couch, his hand still moving on him even though he’s all but gone limp under the touch. 

Jaebum groans into the kiss and reaches up this time, tugging on Jackson’s hair with one hand and unzipping his pants with the other. Jackson’s stiff, leaking dick strains against the cotton of his underwear and Jaebum only pushes the article aside and grips him tightly, flicking his wrist a few times. Even as Jackson tries to push away from the messy, open-mouthed kisses they’re sharing, Jaebum only lets him for a second before he’s pulling him back to him and kissing him harder than before. It only takes a minute or two for Jackson to come undone on top of Jaebum, his come joining Jaebum’s on his stomach.

For a couple of moments they don’t move, Jackson’s forehead leaning against his, their heavy breaths filling the centimeters between their lips. The come on Jaebum’s belly starts to dry a little and it's getting a bit uncomfortable but he’s scared to move, scared to ruin this moment though Jackson must sense his discomfort because he smirks a little and gets up, mumbling a small, “sorry,” before he buttons his pants and shuffles into the kitchen. 

Jaebum watches him leave and sits still until he comes back, a wet paper towel in his hand and his snapback placed backwards on his head. Jaebum hadn’t even seen him grab it. 

Jackson sits next to Jaebum and wipes the dry come off his stomach, throwing the soiled papers into the wastebin by the couch.

“Thanks.” Jaebum smiles, a small sort of awkward smile that doesn’t really translate the right way, before he gets up and pulls up his pants and underwear and finds his shirt on the floor by the coffee table and puts that on too. 

“Yeah, no problem.” Jackson nods and looks down. He opens and closes his mouth a few times and Jaebum just stands by the couch like before, watching him… maybe waiting for him to say something that would fuck him up like, this was a mistake, or something. But Jackson only sighs and looks up, his eyes shining with a glint of playfulness as he says, “I wish you would’ve said something before. Talked to me instead of, you know, staring at me from across lecture halls.”

Jaebum’s eyes widen and he tilts his head to the side remembering the way Jackson had smiled when Jaebum had admitted to liking him, the way Jackson had kissed him first, the way he’d looked as he sucked Jaebum off and he gets it, “you didn’t say anything either.”

Jackson offers a smile and it's different from all the smirks, it softens his face and makes him look somewhat younger. He pats the spot by him on the couch and Jaebum sits down, wrapping an arm around Jackson’s shoulders when he leans his head on Jaebum’s. “I guess we’re both to blame then. But for the record… I like you too.”

And its unconventional, the way this all played out… blow jobs first and confessions second, but if this means that after so long Jaebum could actually keep Jackson, he’ll take it.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, thanks for reading!
> 
> Lemme know what you thought here or at imjaebumism.tumblr.com


End file.
